Maze Runner Sisters
by Livvy-Irwin
Summary: This is the Mazer Runner Trilogy with a twist!


Megan POV

Darkness, all I can see is darkness, cold, black darkness. The cool metal I'm sitting on jerks, and only then do I realise that I'm moving, moving upwards. I shuffle backwards, hitting by head against a metal wall. Another jerk sends me falling forwards onto my face. I sit back up, trying not to shed the tears welling up in my eyes, the tears of frustration of not knowing where I am. I try to remember something, anything. _Megan _that's all I remember, that must be my name. I hear some sounds from the other side of the room, if I should even call it that. It's not the sounds of someone crying more like sighing with sadness. I stand up on my wobbly legs and start to make my way to the sound. Another jerk sends me to the ground on my face. This time one tear does escape. I shuffle back to my wall, pulling my knees to my face and closing my eyes, trying to wake myself from this terrible nightmare. Another jerk, this time the room or whatever it's called stops. Silence. No more sounds of chains and pulleys lifting up this room to who knows where.

"Um is sombod-" The sound, a voice, gets cut off by a loud clank ringing out above us.

A line of radiant light shines across the room, making me shield my eyes with my hands. Voices ring from above.

"Hey look!"

"Wow…"

"Move out the way shank! I can't see!"

"Two? Ain't we lucky."

"Shut your mouths!"

"I call dibs!"

"You can't call dibs, shuck-face!"

"Shut up you slintheads!"

"Two?!

"Look at those pretty greenies."

"Minho, come help me with the rope!" a commanding voice rings from above, and as if on cue a rope is lowered from above, the end of it tied into a big loop. I remove my hands from my eyes and they adjust to the light. I look over at the person in the corner. _A girl. _

"You can go first if you want," she says with a brave tone. I hesitate; one of the silhouettes above notices it,

"Come on baby girl, we don't bite." With my reddened face I step onto the loop of the rope with my right foot and was yanked upwards towards the sky. Hands reached down, grabbing me. A strong pair of muscular arms lifts me into one of those 'carry over the threshold' holds. I looked into his dark brown eyes, how gorgeous.

Minho POV

Her eyes were intense, they were warm and friendly, with a twinkle in them saying 'mischievous'. When you peered into those sapphire blue eyes, you could feel an electric chill run down you spine, making your senses numb, like ice. She had sweeping black eyelashes illuminating her innocent eyes.

Sun-kissed long blonde hair, framing her fair face making her blue eyes stands out even more. All I could say was that this girl was hot.

The other girl who was just coming out of the box was different to the girl, still in my arms. Light short brown hair with golden honey highlights framing her olive skin. Her eyes blue-grey with golden flecks, taller than the blonde girl, but both were tall and skinny, but not taller than me, well at least not the blonde. If there were a beauty contest against these two, I don't think you could pick the winner.

"Um… you can put me down now," the girl in my arms says poking me in the chest, making my gaze return to her.

"Oh… yeah… sorry," I place her feet delicately on the ground. She wobbles a bit and I help her steady. She walks off, probably to talk to the other new girl. I can't believe it, me, the tough as nails Minho getting flustered over a girl. A yell interrupts my daydream,

"Hey Minho," yells Newt, great just great anybody but him.

"Looks like you've met the new greenies." He says looking towards them, then looks back and nods with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh grow up!" I grumble back. But I can't help but smile, making Newt bark with a laugh.

Megan POV

I walk up to the other girl from the box. She seems familiar.

"You look familiar," she whispers to me in a brave tone. I guess she will always be braver than me.

"Alby! Why two greenies?" a scratchy voice yells.

"Dunno, how am I 'sposed to know!"

"I guess 'cos you're the almighty leader of the glade!"

"Watch it Gally!"

"Watch it Gally," a high-pitched mocking voice whispers in my ear. I can tell that I'm gonna be friends with the other girl.

"Maybe the Creators took pity on us, ya know, four people dying in the last month." Newt says hobbling up next to Alby. I wonder how he got that limp.

"Ain't you ladies got nothing to worry 'bout," I guess Newt saw the look of horror on my face.

"Answer to the two greenies shall be Creators took pity on us, that's not funny." The dude with the scratchy voice says.

"Maybe next time they'll take us back to civilization."

"That ain't even funny Newt."

"We got an answer for the two greenies. Now go back to work ya shanks!" Alby yells in a commanding voice, making him even more intimidating.

"Come on girls, I'm gonna give you the legendary tour of the Glade." He says to us, walking off, expecting for us to follow. We do.

Minho POV

"Don't ya think the greenies look a bit exhausted after Alby's legendary tour?" Newt says with a smirk, with his mouth full of some sort of a casserole. In other words, Frypan's cooking.

"Guess so,"

"You kinda got a thing for the blonde, don't ya?"

"You got a thing for the brunette?"

"Anyway," Newt says avoiding the question, "You can go and show the blonde the window and I'll show the brunette."

"Maybe,"

"Or I could show them both, and have them trembling in my arms with fright."

"Not a chance!" and with that I throw a bit of my food at Newt.

Megan POV

I lay down on my bed in the Glade. Thinking about how this day could get any worse. Showing up in the box, have Alby's tour and eating Frypan's food. At least I got a friend here, I think of Olivia, the girl who was in the box with me, sleeping next to me. I try to drift asleep, but I keep thinking about what some of the other girls have said whilst settling down for the night in a group around us. They were saying that the reason for the group around us 'greenies' was to protect us from the pranks that have come to the new people. Meh got nothing to worry about. Probably only happens to the boys. My eyes start drifting close, as I listen to the murmurs of the about ten girls fall asleep, wondering how my 'day two' will go. Hopefully it will go better, than it has today. Maybe I might see that Minho guy…

**Its LivvyHerondale here... This isn't my story though! This is my besties, please no flames cause she's a bit ****precious(:P) **


End file.
